Final Fantasy as Duel Monsters!
by Queen of Spatulas
Summary: I have chapter three up!!! YAAAAAY! Anyway, there is absolute insanity in here with Sephy and Shinko still dueling. Aeris makes an apperance but is killed and Seto and Yugi start to have... hey don't read me read the fic!!! I'm just a dumb summary!!!!!!!!
1. the horror!!

One day, the Goddess Shinko was sitting around doing not much anything really when she looked into her box of cards and saw a picture of the love of her life Sephiroth. "What is that doing there?" she asked herself as she hummed while picking it up.   
  
Suddenly, something came to mind. What would happen if Final Fantasy people, like the cutie Sephy she was holding, would or even could become duel monsters? Would Kaiba use Sephy instead of the blue eyes and what of the materia, and the equipment?!   
  
Shinko looked at the picture deeply and decided that it was to be done!   
  
Inside her imagination, a net was going by and snatching characters to play and be the cards.   
  
Cloud, Yuffie, Aeris, Sephy, Zidane, Garnet, Freya, Rinoa, Squall, and Kuja were all picked up out of the box of characters just sitting on the table.  
  
From the box of magic came the spells Curaga, Ultima, Knights of the Round, Mime, Quad and Bahumut ZERO, the Ultima Weapon, the Tiger Racket, the Princess Guard and the Masamune, the Fields were Mako Reactor, Corel, City of the Anciets, Bran Bal, Balamb Garden, and Alexandria Castle, the one cool trap was Final Attack Revive!  
  
Then, just for the fun of it, Shinko grabbed other anime people that will pop up randomly whenever she pulls them out of the deck!   
  
The opponent is Yami Yugi, who has his own deck of actual cards. Which of the two will win? That is yet to come! 


	2. The craziest thing...

Disclaimer: I don't own this, like I said before... I think... and thank you for those reviews! I just happened to think this up... and I'm in my public library!!  
  
  
Shinko sat up straight and looked Yami Yugi in the eye. "...I wonder what you will do with those cards that you have in your deck. They are the ...usual... type. Are you sure that you can do this?"  
  
Yami Yugi stared straight into Shinko's eyes and laughed, "If you think that will phase me think again. I heard that you steal souls from those people to gain the cards."  
  
The game had already started, and no one could tell that there was an audience. Of all the anime people you can think of!!   
  
Ranma sat down and watched with somewhat interest. "This should be good." He said, wondering where exactly Shampoo had gone to.  
  
"I hate to disappoint you, Yami, if I may call you that. I don't play like Pegasus, but since it is my move, I will play Pegasus in attack mode!!" Shinko played the card down and in the audience, Pegasus vanished from where he and Sephy were catching up on old brotherly tales and horrors with Kuja and Altima.   
  
Pegasus was dumped onto the field as Shinko announced, "I also play a magic card face down!!" He dusted himself off and stood in that cocky way, wondering what was going on.   
  
"Uhh..." he said slowly as he tried to think of what it could be. "Where am I?" He looked up into the sky to see a giant Yugi. "Oh god my nightmare is real!!"  
  
Shinko said then, "Shut up you! Be a duel monster the right way!"  
  
Yami played Winged Guardian of the Fortress and attacked Pegasus with the strangest of consequences.   
  
"Sorry Yami, but an attack like that won't because the Pegasus card has an effect." Shinko laughed harshly in an evil manner... O.o... "Anything that attacks him will have it's soul stolen!"  
  
Pegasus didn't understand, and the dragon on the other side of the field started to look nervous too. "Excuse me, but..."  
  
"Steal its soul! Please? Or you will have to go on a date with... oh... I'll make you attract the dragon and turn it on our side! So do as I say!" Shinko screamed.  
  
Pegasus was unsure, but did as he was commanded.  
  
Yami looked unimpressed. "You remind me of someone I used to know..."  
  
"Oh shut up or you will be made into a card too."  
  
"You can't do that!"   
  
"You wanna bet?"  
  
"ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT!! I'M CALLING SEPHY TO BE MY OPPONENT!!" Shinko waved her hand and Yami Yugi was gone, but Sephy appeared. "Sides, you're more attractive anyway." Shinko ran to him and hugged him, wondering how he was going to be a card and be an opponent, but he dare not voice it aloud, in fear of what Shinko could do.  
  
"I am a goddess here!" Shinko then proclaimed loudly.  
  
All of the people around the room sweat dropped, and Sephy shrugged. "It's your move."  
  
Shinko suddenly turned red and said, "What do you mean... on you?"  
  
"I'm up for that!!" Sephy smiled and then Shinko drew her card.  
  
"Shut up, bishy." Shinko laughed and she was happy. "Okay, I play Cloud in attack mode, and enhance him with my Ultima weapon card that boosts his attack points by five hundred!"  
  
Cloud appeared, holding the Ultima weapon and as confused as Pegasus had been. "WTF?!"   
  
Pegasus said, "This is her world and what she says you do, or you will be punished in the strangest of ways!"   
  
"Cloud, attack Sephy's life points!" Shinko yelled.  
  
"Cool! I get to kill him again!" Cloud ran and struck Sephy's field, reducing it to basically nothing.  
  
Sephy smiled again, "One more thing..." Sephy said as his turn was activated when he drew his card. "I play the dark hole, which takes all of your creatures to the graveyard."  
  
  
What will happen next in the bizarre story of when Final Fantasy and other anime people become duel monster cards? Thank you for the reviews. I will continue next week if I get a chance because of my family and we can't come to the library... :(! 


	3. what happens when Aeris is played and th...

Shinko: Hello. I'm sorry I took so long on updating this little ficcy, but I have so many that I am doing so in reality my head is spinning: Well, I don't wanna play with you anymore because I'm getting bored.  
  
Sephy: Well, I have an idea for you. Give me a character deck from other anime and FF peoples!!  
  
Shinko: Okay, you can use this one. (hands over a deck)  
  
Sephy: Cool!!   
  
(The duel starts over since she gave him a new deck.)  
  
Shinko: It's your move, Sephy.  
  
Sephy: All right. I play Aeris in attack mode.  
  
Shinko: AERIS??  
  
Sephy: YEAH. Aeris! What? Do you have a problem with that?  
  
Shinko: No, but here's what I do have. I play the City of the Ancients field card, which reverts Aeris to defensive (praying) mode.  
  
Sephy: Aww crap.  
  
Shinko: And this is what happens next. I play Sephiroth in attack mode.  
  
Sephiroth (the card Sephy) : HEY! Well hello aeris.  
  
Sephy (the big kind): Whoa! How'd you do that?  
  
Shinko: Told you I'm a goddess. Anyway, the card that I put down earlier was the Masamune, which when the City of the Anceints is in play and so is Sephiroth and Aeris, Sephy automatically kills Aeris!!  
  
Little Sephy: COOOOLNESS! (he kills her)  
  
Shinko: HAHAHA!  
  
Sephy (big one): As much as I hated the depleted life points I liked that.  
  
Shinko: It's your turn again.  
  
Sephy: Well then, I play Yugi Moto in attack mode!  
  
Shinko: You played Yugi Moto?  
  
Sephy: YUP! And I enhance him with the Millenium puzzle, bringing his attack and defense up and enabling him to tap into Yami's powers!  
  
Shinko: HAHAHA! Guess what? I play my favorite card, SETO KAIBA!!  
  
Seto: ACK!! What happened? I'm a... card?  
  
Shinko: Yup. You are a card.  
  
Seto: Oh great. AHH! I have to match up with Yugi?  
  
Sephy: This is so cool.  
  
Little Sephy: Likewise.  
  
Shinko: I play the Dueling disks made by Seto to enhance him.  
  
Seto: Hey Yugi, let's duel!  
  
Yugi: Okay. (turns into Yami)  
  
(Both of them start to duel in the middle of one.)  
  
Shinko: Hey, you are supposed to fight here.  
  
Seto: Oh well.   
  
Big Sephy: HAHAHA.  
  
**  
this is the end of this chapter. What will happen with the little duel in a bigger one? Did you like the killing of Aeris all you aeris haters? I personally like Aeris, but I decided to listen to one of my friends that hates her.  
  
My brother likes this fic, but I'm getting really bored so when I get five more reviews I will continue but if not I won't. 


End file.
